ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chess (1989 film)
Plot Cast * Kenny Loggins as Frederick "Freddie" Trumper - The American * Roy Orbison as Anatoly Sergievsky - The Russian * Sheena Easton as Florence Vassy * Carl Perkins as The Arbiter * Johnny Cash as Molokov * Jerry Lee Lewis as Walter Anderson * Linda Ronstadt as Svetlana Sergievskaya * Barry Manilow as Gregor Vassy * Neil Diamond as Mayor of Merano Musical numbers Act I * "Prologue" – Instrumental * "The Story of Chess" – Gregor and Ensemble * "Merano": ** "Merano" – Mayor and Ensemble ** "Freddie's Entrance" – Freddie and Florence ** "Merano (Reprise)" – Ensemble * "Commie's Newspapers" – Freddie and Florence * "Press Conference" – Freddie, Florence, and Reporters * "Anatoly & Molokov" / "Where I Want to Be" – Anatoly and Molokov / Anatoly and Ensemble * "Argument" – Florence and Freddie * "Merchandisers" – Molokov and Ensemble * "Dipolmats" – Molokov and Walter * "The Arbiter" – The Arbiter and Ensemble * "Chess Hymn" – Ensemble * "Chess #1" – Instrumental * "The Arbiter (Reprise)" – The Arbiter and Ensemble * "Quartet (A Model of Decorum and Tranquility)" – Molokov, Florence, The Arbiter, and Anatoly * "Florence and Molokov" – Molokov, Florence, Walter, and Freddie * "The American and Florence" / "1956 – Budapest is Rising" – Florence and Freddie * "Nobody's Side" – Florence and Ensemble * "Der Kleine Franz" – Ensemble * "Mountain Duet" – Florence and Anatoly * "Chess #2" – Instrumental * "Florence Quits" / "A Taste of Pity" – Florence and Freddie / Freddie * "Pity the Child" – Freddie * "Embassy Lament" – English Civil Servants * "Heaven Help My Heart" – Florence * "Anatoly and the Press" / "Reporters" – Anatoly and Reporters / Reporters * "Anthem" – Anatoly Act II * "Golden Bangkok" / "One Night in Bangkok" – Instrumental / Freddie and Ensemble * "Hungarian Folk Song" – Ensemble * "Winning" – Walter and Freddie * "You and I" – Florence and Anatoly * "Where I Want to Be (Reprise)" / "You and I (Reprise 1)" – Svetlana / Anatoly and Svetlana * "The Soviet Machine" – Molokov and Ensemble * "The Interview" – Walter, Freddie, and Anatoly * "Someone Else's Story" – Svetlana * "The Deal" – The Arbiter, Molokov, Svetlana, Walter, Florence, Freddie, Anatoly, and Ensemble * "Freddie Goes Metal" – Freddie * "Let's Work Together" – Molokov and Walter * "I Know Him So Well" – Florence and Svetlana * "Father's Lullaby" – Gregor and Florence * "Talking Chess" – Freddie and Anatoly * "Endgame" – Arbiter, Molokov, Walter, Florence, Freddie, Anatoly, Svetlana, and Ensemble * "You and I (Reprise 2)" – Florence and Anatoly * "Finale" – Walter and Florence End Credits * "The Story of Chess (Reprise)" – Ensemble * "One Night in Bangkok (Rock Version)" – Freddie * "I Know Her So Well" – Freddie and Anatoly Trivia Soundtrack # Chess Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:1989 Category:Live-action films Category:Columbia Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:1980s musical films Category:Films Category:1989 films Category:Movies Category:English-language films Category:Live Action